Mew Mews in Canada
by Koiery
Summary: Two girls are chosen two be mews and when they go to a new cafe they meet friends and dangers.2 Chapters up so lease keep reviewing!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters, they belong to their rightful owners. The characters I own are Raimu Sanu and Anu Koi.

**Chapter 1:The Beginning**

**By:Koiery Veita**

**Editor:**Higashi Lua

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Raimu!"Raimu's mother called, "Raimu! Anu is here to see you!" she called again. Raimu, a girl in the fifth grade with golden brown eyes, sholder length brown hair with blond and red highlights, is best friends with Anu. Anu has short black hair with yellow brown eyes and is also in grade five .(AN:I'm sorry their bio was so long, but hey what can you do?) "Coming!!" Raimu yelled back, she brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. "Raimu you won't belive what was built next to the park!" Anu said. "Well come on lets go see,"Raimu said," Bye mom, I'll be back."Raimu and Anu walked to the park just across the street and to Raimu's surprise there was a nice little blue cafe.(AN:I know Cafe Mew is pink but I hate pink.)"OMGOD it's so nice!" Raimu screamed. "I know it's nice, nay?"Anu said. "Well, lets go inside and order something,"she said. As Raimu and Anu walked in to the cafe, five streams of light shot through the cafe and two hit Raimu and Anu. The next morning was sadly a Monday and Monday is a school day. As Raimu and Anu walk to school(AN:They are neighbors)They talk about what happened yesterday. When they went to class they sat beside each other. At lunch Raimu and Anu both started to crave meat so they ask for a turkey sandwich. After school, they both went back to the cafe but as they walked pass a bunch of trees, two giant Rat looken things appered. The rats charged at them but missed them. All of a sudden a voice said "Raimu, Anu say 'mew mew metamorphis'(an: I don't know how to spell metaphorces, but if it's right please tell me.) "What?" they both said "I said say 'mew mew metamorphis'" "Okay, mew mew metaphoeces!" they said and soon Raimu had a white kimono top with blue lining, blue jean shorts, sneackers and a pair of doggy button ears with a dog tail. When Raimu looked at Anu she was wearing a green swimsuit with a skirt on it, green boots, two fox ears and a fox tail. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!???" they yelled. "Good, now say the word that come to your head." the voice said. "Fine, uum, Raimu mizu(water) harp!"Raimu yelled and a small ring that lookes like a harp with a small sapphire in the middle of the strings(an:Ring is no bigger then a hand.) Anu then spoke,"Anu yuri(lily) bell and a bell with a lily shaped frame appered in her hand. "Ribbon water echo."raimu said and a blast of water shot from the harp, hitting the rat, making it turn into a jelly object. "Ribbon Anu blast" after she said that, sound waves went from the bell and hit the rat, making it turn jelly.


	2. Two new mews and two new lives

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters, they belong to their rightful owners. The characters I own are Raimu Sanu, Anu Koi and Eric Suna.

**Chapter 2:Two new mews and two new lives.**

**By:Koiery Veita**

**Editor :Higashi Lua**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

As a small, puffy, squirrel came from the bush and collected Jelly things as a Boy about high school jumped out of a tree. " Nice work girls ." the boy said, " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! First of all we get attacked by rat things, second I have dog ears, third who are you and fourth That squirrel is so Cute!" Raimu said as she ran over to see the squirrel. " What?" the boy said doing an anime fall. " Ya who are you and how do you know our names!?" Anu said suspishice "Ya and what is the squirrels name?"Raimu said happy and cherrful. " Okay my name is Eric Suna, I know your names becuase you two are one of the five mews of Canada. I am the creater of the mew project and owner of that cafe."Eric said. "What is the squirrels name?"Raimu ask again growing inpayshunt, "Oh ya and this is Maysa she is a Eurpin squirrle" Eric said. "What are the jelly things??????"Raimu ask, "You are full of questions aren't you"Eric said, "I sure am heheheh!"Said Raimu. "Those jelly thing are called Kirema Anima and they are controlled by aliens."Eric said, "You mean gray heads with beady black eye?"Raimu and Anu joked."I'm not kiding here there are aliens!!!!!!!!!!!"Eric yelled. "Ya ya aliens, mew mews, kirema anima whatever............."Raimu sighed, "Aliens and kirema anima are very dangers you super idiot dork!"Eric screamed, "Don't call me stupid you piece of crap!!"Raimu spat. "Kids aren't allowed to swear you know puppy!"Eric hissed, "Call me that one more time and I'll call you Nerd!"Raimu yelled, as the two fought Anu played with Maysa constinly. "Puppy!"Eric said, "Nerd!" Raimu said, "Puppy!", "Nerd!", "Puppy!", "Nerd!", "PUPPY DORK", "FREAKAZOIDE", "THAT IS EOUGH!" Anu yelled at the top of her lungs so that Raimu and Erics ears break. "Raimu lets go home I beat."Anu said walking home with Raimu at her heels, "Oh boy how did those two wackos be choosen to be mews.sigh I'm in trouble now."

The next day things got pretty twisted at school. Trouble came at class, lunch, ressuce but they had big trouble at the karate torniment. "OMGOD he is so cool!" a random girl screamed with joy, "He's so cute" another girl cryed, "Shanshu is the best!" a girl said. Shansu a boy Raimu's age is her friend but not really, He's popuarl in school and all the girls but Raimu and Anu love him. "He's doing okay this time" Raimu said, "Yeah he did not kill someone yet." as Anu said that they both started to laugh. "Shansu your next get ready!"coach said, "Yes sir!"Shansu reiplied. Raimu and Anu still laughing and Raimu leanded on the railling but someone pushed her over the egde just as Shansu was about to step into the ring . "help me!" she screamed(or i'll by sqwoshed like a tomato but before she hit the groud Shansu caught her. " Thank you so much"Raimu said pale as a ghost, "It was nothing really"Shansu said putting her downbulushing like crazy. "Well thanks anyway"Raimu said smiling as Anu ran towards her at light speed, "Raimu are you okay!"Anu said franticly waving her hands up and down, "I'm fine thanks to Shansu."Raime said calmly. As the school bell rang to end school Raimu said goodbye and left with Anuto go home. Raimu thought in her room about what happened at school. Maybe he likes me maybe he doesn't but all I know is that I'm going to have trouble with the girls at school tomarrow. Raimu thoughtsighbetter go to bed hmmmsielinceZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimu: Thats how the story ends.--

Koiery: Un hu and sorry the first chapter is so short but as the chapters go up the stories get longer

Anu: Ya sure your just to lazzy to make them longer.

Koiery: Shut up or I'll earase your mouth because I have the great computerLaugh evilly

Anu: :o I'll shut up.......

Koiery: Good now I will update as soon as I get 5 reivwes. R&R or die by my dog Sun.

Raimu, Anu and Eric: Who calls a dog Sun you mindless dope

Koiery: Shut you trap holes or Sun will kill you!

Raimu, Anu and Eric:Shrinks chibi yes ma'am

Koiery: Bye bye for now remmeber R&R or Sun will hunt you down.


	3. The Terror of Fan Girls

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters, they belong to their rightful owners. The characters I own are Raimu Sanu, Anu Koi, Eric Suna and Hisakata latsyrc.

**Chapter 3:The Terror of Fan girls**

**By: Koiery Veita**

**Editor :Higashi Lua**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next morning Raimu awoke with a harsh bright ray of sunlight beam in her eyes. She washed up, hasted to school and bolted through the classroom door. As she walked to her desk she noticed that Anu wasn't at school yet so Raimu thought "That's awkward Anu is never late for school I am.. Well I guess she's sick." "Hey Raimu!" said a group of Shansu fan girl sternly, " You better stay away from Shansu or you'll be sorry that he even caught you from that fall." "What the fiddlesticks are you talking about you Shansu obsessed freaks!" Raimu cried " He is just my friend and that is it okay now beat you hussies or," " Just who are you calling a hussy you vulgar girl!" said a girl stepping out of the group wearing a t-shirt that shows her stomach with pink jeans. " You miss what's your face," Raimu said "Hey I have a name!" the girl said, "Ya like what!" Raimu replied. "My name is Hisakata latsyrc." Hisakata said with pride, "Ya whatever you say whisper hussy." Raimu said ending the discussion. As the disruption ended Raimu saw Shansu wave to her

so she waved back making Hisakata frown, look back and seeing Shansu as well. " Oh Shansu how are you today! flirty look "Hisakata said walking to Shansu as fast as she could because running is not allowed but Shansu just walked past her and straight to Raimu. "Good morning Raimu, you look great today." Shansu said turning crimson, " Oh thanks Shansu, good morning to you as well how are you doing?" Raimu said, " Uh, just fine Raimu, just fine, uh, how would you like to well...go to the park to eat lunch together.;"Shansu said obviously embarrassed. "Oh sure that would be fun! So see you at lunch time then. wink "Uh sure, see ya later then." Shansu said turning around and smiling down the hall. While Raimu turned around she felt a slap go across her face "OWWWWWWWW ! What the prick was that for!" Raimu said rubbing her cheek "I thought I told you to stay away from Shansu you flirt!" "I'm no flirt you are! he invited me to have lunch with him not me!" Raimu yelled. "Well I have many ways to get Shansu to like me and I can beat you on anything!" Hisakata said, "Ya right you can't even ride bike!" Raimu replied triumphantly.

"Uh , yes I can." Hisakata said with fake truth. "Whatever you idiot." Raimu said walking away leaving Hisakata all huffy and puffy.

**At lunch time**

As Raimu waited under the willow tree for Shansu for lunch when She heard" Raimu How are you!" said a familiar voice. "What the hell are you doing here Eric!" Raimu screamed, "Well I need you to come with me ok." Eric said "Hell no! I am not going anywhere with You! I have a date to go to right now so beat it!" Raimu said waving her arm so he would leave, "But you have a big problem at hand so if the what to die you can stay here-"Eric said but was interrupted by a big scary...

Koiery: That is how it is going to end so just keep guessing what will attack them and send me a review of what I should put for the big scary thing and the one I think is the best will get put in the mystery words places!

Riamu: That is the only smart thing you did the last two chapter.

Koiery: I know! So please R&R or the dog will get you.


End file.
